Kentucky Rose
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Daniel returns home to a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Boone stood on a rise of a hill looking out over the green hills to the valley and the river below. The line of endless trees and miles of open spaces restored her somehow. She wandered down to the edge of the river enjoying just a few minutes of peace. She sighed and stretched out her arms. She was tired. Of course, things always seemed more tiresome when Dan was away. She was lonesome and the daily toil was harder to take. Of course, things _were_ more tiresome with Dan away. With him gone there was one less body to do all that needed to be done, and as Israel often remarked, "This place always has something that needs doing."

Not that she begrudged Dan his wandering. It was who he was and she knew it when she married him, but the truth was she longed to go too. She wanted to see what was beyond the next hill, and the next. But someone had to stay at home and mind the children.

"Just three weeks, I reckon, four the most." He had said shouldering his pack.

"I'll expect you back in six." She'd said with a smile.

"Rebecca Boone! You doubt my word!" His green eyes peered into hers with suspicion.

"No, just your ability to calculate accurately." They stood near the river not more than a half-mile from their cabin. She'd walked with him that far after kissing the children good-bye.

"Mind your Ma," He'd told them.

"You're leavin' me with nothin' but women!" Israel had complained. Dan bent his six and a half foot frame down and lifted his small son off the ground.

"I'm trusting you to look out for our women." He said looking straight into his son's bright blue eyes. "And when your legs are a bit longer, you can tag along with Mingo and me, alright."

"Sure, Pa." He'd kissed Israel and his sister once more. "Your Ma's gonna walk a piece with me. She'll be right back."

They'd walked in companionable silence, fingers intertwined. "You've got enough meat for two maybe three months, so there's no worry there. Things have been peaceful of late, but don't go traipsing off into the wilderness." She'd laughed at him then.

"You're awful quiet. " He'd said peering into her brilliantly blue eyes as they neared the river.

"Makes you nervous?" She'd asked him.

"A mite. You sure you're alright? You aren't angry are you? Leading this group of settlers is some easy money. All we got to do is take them there and head right back home. I'll be back in plenty of time before we have to go out and check our traps."

"You'd know if I was angry."

"Well, that's true. Still something is bothering you." He looked puzzled.

Ignoring his questions she'd replied, "As for easy money, I don't know about that. Leading a group of inexperienced settlers through hostile territory doesn't sound easy to me. I'll miss you, but we'll manage. We always do."

They stood facing each other at the edge of the river. He wrapped both his long arms around her. The light was just behind her, making the tips of hair shine like gold. He leaned in close and kissed her.

"I will be careful." He promised as he finally released her.

"No, you won't, " She had said. "But you will be back. You always are." She smiled up at him and he felt his resolve to leave her start to melt away.

She leaned in and gave him one more kiss and he held her tightly in one last hug. Sighing, he ran his finger along the line of her cheek and turned away. He was across the river in a few long strides. Standing on the opposite shore, he turned to look at her one more time. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It seemed wrong to leave. It seemed wrong to resign her to a life on the edge of civilization, cooped up in a tiny cabin.

"Rebecca Boone!" He'd hollered from across the river. "I'm coming right straight back home to you. So don't get any ideas about finding some fancy fella to take my spot!' The sound of her laughter had followed him as he'd walked toward Chota to meet up with Mingo.

That had been more than eight weeks ago. The children were watching for him daily, but he had not returned. She took one last look around, but seeing no one. She'd sighed and returned to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you go, Jemima." Cincinatus said handing the young girl a small brown package.

"Give my love to your ma. Why I don't think I've seen her in a month or so. Maybe not since your Pa left - what, two and half months ago?"

"No, she has been awful busy taking care of things while Pa's away. I'll give her your regards and thank you, Cinncinatus," Mima said as he handed her the pack of sugar. "We plan to make a pie for Pa when he gets home."

"Well, shoot, your Ma ought to bake that pie right now." Cinncinatus said with a grin. "If Daniel Boone smells one of Becky's pies, he'll walk through the front door 'for it cools - even if he's all the way up in Pennsylvania!"

"Excuse me, but did you say Daniel Boone?" A stranger asked.

"Yes, sir." Cinncinatus replied eyeing him suspiciously.

"I've got a letter from him. I was to deliver it here." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a faded and worn piece of paper.

"Did you see Pa?" Jemima asked him.

"No, but I met a man on the trail who had. He heard I was heading this way and asked me to stop in and deliver it here." He handed the letter to her outstretched fingers.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She'd smiled up at him. "Thank you so much!"

" You best get that to your Ma!" Cinncinatus told her. She glanced at the letter in her hand and ran out the door. Only one word, in her father's unmistakable hand, was written across the front: Rebecca.

***DB***

She sat near the fire in her rocking chair. After the children had finally fallen asleep she read through his letter again.

_Mo Shearc,_

_We've been greatly delayed, although, I reckon, you've already figure that out. You've never spoken truer words than when you said it didn't sound like easy money. Nothing about this trip has been easy. I've never seen a group of people less prepared to build a life in this wilderness. Now, I am trapped here._

_If Mingo and I were to leave them, they would surely perish 'for the week was out. I'm so sorry hon. If it is any comfort to you, not one of these women can cook and eatin' what they call a meal is a punishment unto itself._

_I reckon we should be headed back to you in four weeks, but by then it will be so late in the season that the only thing that makes sense is to go ahead and check our traps. Which means it maybe two more months before I see you._

_Mingo says I'd better be an awful sweet talker if I expect you to still be there when I walk through the door. I sure wish I was. _

_I'm worrying about you and missing you something fierce. I worry if you have enough meat. I worry if the Shawnee are leaving you be. I worry I'll find the cabin empty when I do get home. I worry I'll never see your beautiful blue eyes again. I pray that all is well with you and our children. I dream of you at night._

_Is tu mo ghra. _

_- Dan_

It was the longest letter he'd ever written to her. She'd read it every night since Mima had brought it home. She traced the letters of his name with her finger. He hadn't written a date, so she'd no idea when those "two months" had started. He'd been gone now for nearly four, so perhaps he'd walk through that door in the next few weeks. She hoped so. Suddenly, she was gripped with pain. It was not the first time she'd felt it that day, but it was stronger than before.

"Mima!" She called. "Mima!" Jemima emerged from behind the curtain that separated her bed from the main room of the cabin. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily. "Ma?" She said, her eyes growing big as she began to waken.

"Take Israel and got to Mrs. Bradley. Make sure you bring her back with you."

"Yes, Ma." She quickly climbed to the loft where her brother lay sleeping. It took forever to get him up and dressed. It had taken even longer to make him understand that he needed to hurry. Jemima finally opened the latch and pushed Israel still groggy with sleep out the door, she hesitated, worried. "Ma?" She's said.

Rebecca had pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "It will be fine. No matter what." She'd told her. "We are all in God's hands."

"I'll be right back, quick as I can. Mima said heading out the door.

"Mima," Becky had stopped her. "You'll have to explain. No one knows."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel reached down to examine the trap. It had been a good season. He was thankful for at least that. He turned to Mingo and continued on the topic that they'd been discussing since they'd left the settlers two weeks ago.

"This has to have been the absolute worst trip of our lives, and I'm counting that time we spent three nights hiding in that smelly cave trying to avoid that party of Choctaw. If those people survive more'n a month, it will be a miracle from the hand of God. I've never met a group of people more misinformed and pig-headed in my life." He said.

"And you are quite well-versed in pig-headedness." Mingo replied laughing. "Although, I can't say I disagree with you." They had left the newly established settlement with great joy. Mingo had taken to calling it Doomsville.

They continued their work in silence. Finally, Mingo said, "What do you figure? A day more on these traps? We can drop these furs at the fort and you can be standing in your front door in four or five days?"

"Sounds about right. If anyone's home." Daniel replied. "Although, I couldn't blame Becky if she had packed up and headed to civilization. I sure hope that letter got through."

"Rebecca will be there." Mingo nodded confidently. "I've been thinking. After lunch, I could finish up these last traps and then head to the fort with them, and you could head straight home. You could be home by tomorrow evening."

"That's mighty generous, of ya, Mingo. That's an awful lot for one man to carry." Daniel said.

"I don't mind. I know you're anxious to get back."

"I think maybe your generosity might be just an excuse to avoid Becky's temper."

"I wouldn't argue with you on that. In my experience, it is best to avoid the first flash of her temper." He grinned at Daniel. "I figure if I go to the fort first, you can make amends, so that by the time I arrive, a day or so later, there might just be some of that Irish stew, or if I'm really lucky, a pie." Mingo smiled at the thought of one of Rebecca's pies.

"Maybe _I_ should go to the fort and you to the cabin. She's likely to be kinder to you." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Oh, no!" His friend replied. "You can explain how three weeks turned into four months."

"Nearly five, actually." Daniel said thoughtfully. "Alright, then let's finish up. No use pondering it. I'll just have to see for myself how angry she is. Whatever the case, you can't say I don't deserve it."

"No, you can't say that."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca stood in nearly the same spot she had almost five months before. She'd been pacing the cabin like a bear when Israel had finally said, "Ma, why don't you go walking or something. Watching you pace is making me dizzy!"

"Israel!" Jemima had scolded him.

"He's right. I'm awfully restless. I feel like I've been trapped in this cabin for weeks."

"You have." Jemima said. "Go on Ma, you'll feel better after you get out. It will be fine. Israel and I can manage."

Rebecca glanced around the cabin. Her eyes rested on each of her children. She sighed. Leaning over and giving 'Mima a kiss she said, "I'll just walk a little bit."

Israel had stopped her at the door, "Listen Ma, you better not wander too far, and if'n you're gone too long, I'm coming right after ya."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said smiling at him.

Now, she stood with her bare toes in the icy river. The sky was clear and beautiful, but she did not come for the scenery. She could pretend to the children that she was just going for a walk, but there was only one reason to go out, and only one thing to look at; look for actually. It had been so long, and she feared he would never come back to her; that she would spend a lifetime waiting. Looking out to the blue sky and trees, though, she clung to hope. She was hoping to see a lonely figure returning home again. She was humming softly to herself when, like a miracle, an all-too-familiar voice called from the other side of the river.

"Well, I'll be! You know, my wife told me all about those beautiful river fairies, but I'd never expected to see one myself!"

"Dan!" She'd cried. He crossed the river in two steps and had his arms around her in a wink. She surprised herself by immediately bursting into to tears. She sobbed in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said again and again into her hair. "It was a disaster start to finish." She'd simply clung to him, crying, unable to even speak. Finally, he'd pushed her away from him enough to look into her eyes.

Meeting his gaze, she found her voice and said, "Daniel Boone I missed you something fierce! It's all kissing and hugging now, but later, you can count on hearing a thing or two from me!"

He'd laughed in spite of himself then. "Well, I'll take the hugging and kissing now, then. It's worth it." He leaned close and kissed her and then there was nothing in the world anymore, just the two of them, together at last.

Later, as they walked hand in hand away from the river she'd answered all his questions about Israel and Jemima. He told her all about the fools of Doomsville, and the story of the hideous Mrs. Otis who had insisted on cooking a special soup for Daniel and Mingo. They had barely been able to choke it down, but she had sat watching them and making sure that they eat every bite. "I swear Rebecca, she claimed it was one of the chickens, but after we ate it, no one could find the Smith's little dog."

They were almost in sight of the cabin. She hesitated. "What is it Becky?" He asked concerned.

"Dan, I've something I need to tell you." She began, but found herself unable to continue.

Rebecca fidgeted nervously. Now, that he was finally here, it seemed almost impossible to explain all that had happened during the time he'd been away. She felt suddenly shy. Seeing her discomfort, he became filled with worry. "You said Israel and Jemima are fine." He asked hesitantly afraid of the answer.

"Oh, yes. Yes, they are." She felt terrible for scaring him. "No, its just. . . Dan when you left, I didn't tell you something." His face fell. He looked exactly like Israel, the time he'd broken one her china cups.

He looked down and said, almost in a whisper, "Are you fixing to leave me?"

She stared at him, confused. It took her a full minute to understand what he was asking. She laughed out loud at the thought saying, "And where would I go? Daniel Boone! What gets into your head." She pulled his chin up so that he met her eyes. "Daniel, taim i ngra leat, mo shearc! You must be half-starved so you're thinking crazy." She took both his hands in hers and taking in a deep breath she said, "No, Dan, when you left, I was carrying a child."

She watched his face carefully, as it registered. A flash of pain crossed his face. He glanced towards the meadow where four stones marked their own buried hopes. James. William. Patrick. Elizabeth. He wrapped not only his arms, but his whole body around her, whispering into her hair, "Oh, Becky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, Dan," She said pushing him away and taking him by the hand smiling, "There's something I have to show you." She led him stunned and stumbling through the meadow, up the steps and into their cabin.

"PA!" Jemima and Israel hollered pouncing on him. Still dazed he hugged them each. Not letting go of his hand, Rebecca led him past them and straight to the cradle that Jemima had been gently rocking. He peered in.

"We named her Margaret Rose, but we just call her Rose. It suits her. She was born six weeks ago, and she's the healthiest baby you've ever seen."

She watched him start to sway. "Israel, get your Pa a chair!" She'd ordered. "Dan, sit down!" He stumbled back and missed the chair his son had pulled out for him completely, landing on his backside.

Rebecca knelt down in front of him. "I'm sorry Dan, I thought you'd be back in three weeks. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to have to bear the burden of worry too. I thought she'd be like all the others. And the thought of you having to face that pain again, was more than I could stand. You didn't need to be totin' that burden while you tried to navigate through hostile territory" She smiled at him, her face soft. "But, she didn't die. She's just as healthy as can be." She lifted the tiny baby and moved to put her into his arms.

"No, Becky, no, I, I, I don't want to drop her." His voice was thick, and she could see the fear. The familiar pain. Their shared pain. She reached out with a free hand and touching his cheek, she said, "It's alright, mo ghra, she isn't going to die." She set Rose in his strong arms. He looked down at his sleeping child. Pale skin, bright red lips, pink cheeks and . . .

"Her hair's red." He said softly rubbing his cheek against her soft fuzzy hair.

"I'm afraid so." His wife said through tears. She exhaled slowly, and realized she had been holding her breath such a long, long, long time.

He looked up at her, unashamed of his tears, "Rebecca Boone, you are a wonder. It will be all hugging and kissing now, but later you and I are goin' to have a talk about secrets and totin' burdens alone."

She smiled at him. "Well, you were a mite late getting home."

He rose slowly, gently, cradling the smallest Boone in his arms. "Well, Israel, what do you think? You said you wanted a baby just last Christmas." He smiled at his son.

"I meant a brother Pa, and one closer to my age. Crimenitly, I'm surrounded by women!" He said the last word with a small amount of disgust. "Though, Rose isn't so bad. Although, she can holler something fierce. Just you wait, Pa, when she's hungry you'll know it."

Rebecca stood beside him wrapping her arm around his waist. All the worry, all the anguish she'd struggled with for the past months melted away into a peaceful contentment. She smiled up into her husband's shining green eyes and he bent down to kiss her over the head of their beautiful Kentucky Rose.


End file.
